


A Recipe for Seduction

by maiwriting



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I guess this is crackfic? Idk, I’m writing a KFC AU ffs just take this with a grain of salt, Kara Danvers is Colonel Danvers, Lena Luthor is just Lena Luthor but she's thirsty for the colonel because who isn't, also you don't need to watch the kfc movie before reading this, inspired by the KFC movie i guess, it's gonna be the dumbest thing i've written but not as dumb as cw not making supercorp endgame, i’m going to make this as cheesy as possible or not idk idk, unless you like to watch a 16 mins cheesy mini movie where they sexualize colonel sanders, using the same title as the movie because i'm creative that way, you do you baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28071441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maiwriting/pseuds/maiwriting
Summary: When Lionel passed away, he left the Luthors with nothing but debt. As Lillian pesters her daughter to marry Mike Matthews III to help keep the family afloat, Lena Luthor only has eyes for their new chef, Kara Danvers. Armed with a secret recipe and a dream, the young chef gives Lena a chance at true love and deep fried romantic goodness. Will our plucky heiress cave to the demands of family and duty? Or will she risk it all for her happily ever after?aka the KFC romcom AU that absolutely NO ONE asked for
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 26
Kudos: 70





	1. Eggcited for love

"This chicken is delicious, Lillian," Mike Matthews III pipes up after getting a bite of the crunchy fried chicken at the dinner table. Lena looks at her best friend Querl who is sitting opposite her and raises her eyebrow. Querl lets out an inappropriate smile after seeing Lena’s gesture which quickly fades away when he sees other people looking at him. They often shared a wordless glance with each other at the dinner table, ever since they were kids, as words were not needed to tell each other what they wanted to say. This eyebrow raise in particular from Lena is just her pointing out how Mike is yet again pandering to Lillian, praising her in hopes it would get points from Lena.

Lena takes a look again at the fried chicken on her plate. She doesn’t really eat deep fried food, but the smell was so inviting she couldn’t help but to take one from the bucket and place it on her plate. She takes another whiff again and cuts through the meat. The divine smell and luscious waft of steam that emits in between the chicken breast makes Lena start salivating even before she tastes it. It takes everything in her to stop herself from grabbing the chicken with her bare hands, as she still needs to conduct herself properly as a Luthor. She cuts a piece of the meat with the fried skin intact, and eats a whole bite of it. The combination of the crispy fried skin and the tenderness of the juicy meat almost gave Lena an orgasm as she tried to fight back a soft moan after taking a bite. The flavorful seasoning itself was unlike anything Lena has ever had and she can't help but to take another bite of the chicken, and another, and another, until there’s no more meat to cut and Lena finds herself wanting to lick the bones clean.

"Lena Luthor, will you marry me?"

Mike's question took Lena by surprised. Mostly because Lena was still thinking about the fried chicken on her plate. She turns around to see Mike who is sitting next to her with a ring in his hand, waiting for Lena’s answer as their close friends and families are looking over. She always knew Mike was keen on making her his wife, so does his family and Lena's own stepmother. Although Lena has never reciprocated any of Mike's feelings, she still acts as friendly as she can so that the relationship between the two families are kept cordial. That has never stopped Lillian from nudging the two of them to be together, especially now since Lena's father has passed, the debt that the Luthors have accumulated keeps growing. The Matthews' family wealth might be the only thing that could save her stepmother's luxurious lifestyle.

So, Lena Luthor has always known this day would come. But she would expect for Mike to ask her out first, or maybe go on a few dates at least, and not pop the big question at the dinner table. Especially not when her mouth is smeared with chicken grease. 

"I'm… speechless," was all the reply Lena could muster. 

"Well, when you find your speech again a yes would be nice," Mike scoffs and the whole table except for Querl laughs as they stare at Lena, pressuring her to give an answer.

"I'll… think about it," Lena replies softly, cursing internally at the pressure Mike is putting on her. She absolutely didn't want to say yes, but she also didn't want to say no outright. Despite Mike putting her in a tight spot, she still thinks of his feelings and was hesitant to refuse him. Not in front of everyone at least.

"Lena!" Lillian shouts, clearly displeased at her stepdaughter's non-answer.

"She'll think about it! We all know Lena is shy. I'm sure her reply is just something she wants for just Mike to hear!" Querl pipes up to save the day and raises a champagne glass, "Let's just toast the proposal! To Mike!"

Everyone follows suit and raises their glass to toast Mike, who looks visibly irked but tries to hide it as best as he could. His best isn't good enough as Lena could sense his displeasure, and tries to think up a reply to give him later. Lena raises a glass of her own and looks over at her best friend, mouthing the words thank you as they toast the sudden proposal.

\--

“So, that was eventful,” Querl says and laughs on the other end of the line.

Lena grabs a small pillow and lays herself on the bed, “I knew something was up when mother invites the Matthews’, but I didn’t know he was going to propose! Did you see the look on his parents’ faces?”

“When you find your speech again a yes would be nice,” Querl imitates Mike’s voice and Lena starts laughing, “I mean, what was that?”

“I know right! Oh my God, how do I say no to him? I mean, it’s been 20 years. Take a hint, dude.”

“This is what happens when we only stay in the same circle. If your mother liked me better, she would probably push you to marry me.”

“I would rather be marrying you ten times over than to be engaged to Mike Matthews the Third.” Lena declares, “Sadly, you’re taken.”

“My heart belongs to Nia, sorry Luthor,” Querl laughs lightheartedly at Lena’s declaration.

“Thanks again for that toast distraction thingy. See, this is why people call you Brainy, you always come up with these quick solutions,” Lena praises her best friend.

“Well, can you come up with a quick solution for me so that my family would let me be together with Nia?” Querl asks and Lena could imagine his sad smile even though they’re talking on the phone.

“Guess we each have our own problems. You, falling in love with the waitress at our clubhouse and me with an incessant cockroach who wants to make me his wife. Ugh, I swear, if my mom likes him so much why don’t she marry him herself!”

“Ew!” Querl laughs at the image of it, “do you really want Mike as your stepdad?”

“I guess not,” Lena laughs along as well. It comforts her to have their daily night calls like this.

“Oh, by the way, did you have the chickens tonight? It was actually the best fried chicken I have ever had. Who’s your new chef?” Querl asks.

“Someone new my mother hired. Maybe I should ask her that tomorrow. I’ve never met them yet,” Lena answers as she hugs her pillow tighter, remembering the delicious taste of the fried chicken she had earlier.

“I bet you your mother will ask about Mike the first thing in the morning.”

\--

"Good morning, mother," Lena greets Lillian as she steps into the dining room for breakfast.

"Why didn't you say yes last night?" Lillian berates Lena. Querl was right and she hates that he was right. It's not the first thing you want to hear to start your morning, and Lena is clearly irritated by it.

"A proposal, mother? We haven't even started dating yet! What's next? You want us to have a baby by next month?"

"He likes you! Isn't that enough? Dating is a waste of time. We are months away from the banks repossessing this estate!"

"Let them! We could do away with some of this, you know? Do we really need four maids? There's only two of us in this house. Plus, for someone who is in need of money you sure love throwing it away. You even hired a new chef!" Lena fights back as she questions Lillian's financial decision.

"That chef owes your father. She was the one who showed up here voluntarily," Lillian clears the air and like magic, the young chef steps into the dining room, as if her presence alone could dispel any discourse between the mother and daughter.

There wasn't any dispelling, but the young heiress was enchanted the moment Kara Danvers appeared. Dressed in the whitest chef jacket and checkered pants, the blond girl steps into the dining room with perfect posture as she addresses Lillian, "Mrs. Luthor, I have the menu list for tonight's dinner."

"Tonight?" Lena interrupts as Lillian takes a look at the piece of paper Kara just handed her.

"I've invited Mike again, just him this time, and hopefully you'll give him a more pleasant answer to his proposal," Lillian replies without looking up. 

Lena stands up in protest and marches out of the dining room without even having her breakfast. The chef just stares at the young heiress who just huffs and puffs her way out of the situation and turns her attention back to the older Luthor.

“This looks good, Chef Danvers. Thank you. Have everything prepared by 6.”

“Yes, Mrs. Luthor.”

\--

“Miss Luthor?”

Lena looks up to see who is interrupting her dramatic sulk in the garden. 

“Kara Danvers, I’m your new head chef,” the blond reply with her hand reached out, offering a handshake to Lena.

Lena shakes her hand and greets her, “Chef Danvers. Sorry you had to see that outburst.”

“Mr Luthor always said his daughter is a bit dramatic, I guess he was right,” Kara smiles as she takes a seat besides Lena on the stone bench.

“You knew my father?”

“I made him his lunch when he was in Germany. Took one bite of my food and he sponsored my culinary school. Became youngest head chef in Hohenfels thanks to him.”

“You’re German?”

“Army brat. Lived all over Europe.”

“Ah, I see.”

“When I heard about what happened to Mr. Luthor, I had to come over and repay him somehow. So I offered your mother my services for the summer.”

When Lena doesn’t reply, Kara continues talking, “I… also heard about your engagement last night. Congratulations.”

Lena sighs. “You must have not heard the whole thing, I haven’t said yes. Or rather, I don’t know how to say no.”

Kara sits up straighter at the revelation, “You want to say no?”

“Yes. No. I mean, I don’t know. My…” Lena pauses and takes another look at Kara, there’s something about this stranger that makes Lena want to reveal everything about herself, “my family is on the brink of bankruptcy. And marrying Mike means we can still keep all this,” Lena gestures wildly to everything in the garden and to the big mansion in front of them.

“You know we have a hundred of paid staff for this estate alone? If I don’t marry him, 100 families will lose their income. The Matthews are the richest family in the country, everyone knows it. Mother always tells me that I should be lucky he really favors me. So maybe I should just suck it up and marry him. I don’t know. Mike is… he’s just okay I guess.”

“You don’t want to marry someone who is just okay,” Kara replies with a smile.

When she sees Lena staring at her she continues, “You want to marry someone who makes you smile. You want to marry someone who supports your dreams. You want to marry someone who makes you say yes immediately when they pop the question.”

Kara takes Lena’s hands in hers and looks into her eyes, “You want to marry someone perfect. Not just okay.”

Lena was sure her heart was beating loud enough for Kara to hear but Kara takes no notice of that when she stands and grabs Lena’s hands.

“Come, Miss Luthor, you haven’t had your breakfast yet, right?”

“Where are we going?”

“To the kitchen,” Kara answers with a smile.

Lena’s heart continues to pound faster after seeing the smile, and she wasn’t sure if this is a good feeling or otherwise, as she has never felt something like this before.

When they reach the kitchen, everything looks unfamiliar to Lena. She has never stepped into the worker’s area before, as she keeps a separate life upstairs. Even though she has never met the kitchen staff, everyone recognizes her and greets her accordingly.

“Miss Luthor. Colonel.”

A young boy runs up to them and almost bumps into Kara, “Oof, be careful, William. Do you have something for me today?”

“Colonel Danvers, taste my sauce!”

Kara squats down so she’s in the same eye level with the boy, takes a spoonful of the mysterious sauce and closes her eyes as she takes a lick.

“Tomato, mayonnaise, garlic paste and…” she takes another lick again, “lemon juice!”

“You got it! Amazing!” the boy cries out in surprise and hugs Kara hard which makes Kara almost fall backwards. Lena is in awe at how gentle Kara is interacting with this boy.

“We’ll do this again tomorrow, okay? Go do your homework now.”

The boy nods and runs out of the kitchen. Kara then addresses the kitchen and changes her tone of voice to Lena’s surprise.

“Kitchen!”

“Yes, Colonel!”

“J’onn, go and marinade the chicken for dinner. Winn, start on the gravy. Everyone else, prep for lunch. Vasquez, take charge for lunch prep. I’ll be by the egg station.”

“Yes, Colonel!”

The stark difference from when Kara was talking to the boy and the kitchen staff impresses Lena. Even though Kara is young, she notices everyone respected her. Kara grabs Lena’s hand and brings her over to one of the quiet stations. She takes one of the hanged aprons, puts on a chef hat and asks Lena, “How do you like your eggs, Miss Luthor?”

“Scrambled. Thank you.”

As Kara prepares the eggs and takes out the frying pan, Lena asks a question that’s been bothering her since they entered the kitchen, “Why do they call you Colonel Danvers?”

“Army brat, remember? It’s just a fond nickname,” Kara answers with a smile, the same smile that makes Lena’s heart flutters every time she sees it.

“Last night’s fried chicken…” Lena takes a gulp as she remembers the flavor that’s been lingering on her mind ever since she tasted it, “did you cook it?”

“With my own secret recipe,” Kara answers as she continues to scramble the egg in the frying pan. She takes a quick look at Lena and back at the frying pan, “It’s the same thing I made Mr. Luthor for lunch the first time I met him.”

Lena understands her father’s reasoning even more now. She would do almost anything to have another bite of the crispy fried chicken again.

“Secret recipe, you say? What is it?” 

“Telling it would be the opposite of a secret, Miss Luthor,” Kara winks as she presents Lena a plate of the scrambled eggs. She passes Lena a fork and takes a seat beside her. Kara continues to stare at Lena as she takes a bite of her breakfast.

“It’s good.”

“The secret for the eggs is crème fraîche.”

“I thought you said you can’t tell the secret ingredient.”

“That one is an open secret. Gordon can’t keep his mouth shut and has to tell the whole world how to make perfect scrambled eggs.”

“Do you not want to tell the world how to make a perfect fried chicken?”

Kara smiles at the praise. “You think it’s perfect?”

“It’s so perfect, it’s the most sinful thing I’ve ever tasted,” Lena licks her lips as she says it and she could see Kara’s eyes land on the movement of her tongue but she quickly looks back up again, straight into Lena’s eyes. Her blue eyes piercing into Lena’s soul.

“I plan to open up my own restaurant and sell it. My fried chickens, I mean.”

“That’s a great idea. I’m pretty sure people would line up to buy it.”

“You really think so?”

“I know so. You can name it KFC.”

“KFC?”

“Kara’s Fried Chicken.”

“KFC,” Kara grins at the name that Lena gave her, “I love it. It has a nice ring to it.”

“I almost want to use my hands to eat it but I’m sure mother would disapprove.”

“You have to use your hands! Only rich people eat fried chickens with a knife and fork! It’s wrong, you know?”

Lena laughs at Kara’s passionate response. “Make me more next time and we can eat it with our hands.”

“It’s a promise, then.”

\--

They take a stroll around the garden while Lena asks multiple questions to her new head chef.

“So, you speak German?”

“And French. And a little bit of Italian.”

“Vous parlez beaucoup de langues, c'est impressionnant!” Lena praises her in French, a language she is familiar herself.

“Votre français n'est pas mal du tout!” Kara replies in French as well, equally impressed at Lena’s French.

“Where did you stay in France?”

“In the northeastern side.”

“Which town? Maybe I know of it.”

“Poussay.”

Lena snickers at the name and Kara shakes her head, “It’s a real town!”

“I know, I know. So… you like living in Poussay?” Lena asks in between giggles.

“Oh, grow up,” Kara rolls her eyes but laughs along as well when she sees the young heiress giggling at the name.

Unbeknownst to them, their movements are being followed by the gaze of Lillian Luthor who is watching them from the window of her room. She observes them silently like a hawk, paying attention to every touch and every smile her stepdaughter is giving to their new head chef.

\--

Dinner was quiet. Too quiet. Everyone’s not saying a thing and is scared to get the wrong first word out. Everyone except Lena.

“I’m just gonna go ahead and say it. I don’t think I can marry you, Mike.”

“Lena Luthor!” Lillian yells out.

“I mean not immediately, certainly. You can understand that, right?” Lena looks at Mike and pleads.

“We’ve known each other since we were 5, Lena. It’s either you want to marry me, or not. Simple,” Mike protests as he rolls his eyes angrily.

“Then, no. Simple,” Lena gives a firm answer that makes Mike stand up immediately.

“Oh, save the theatrics, I’ll leave,” Lena stands up herself and walks out of the dining room.

After Lena leaves the room, Mike looks at Lillian and shouts, “You promised me she would say yes!”

“Sit down,” Lillian replies calmly and Mike quietly sits down.

“The plan is still in motion. There’s just something, or rather," Lillian cuts a piece of her chicken dinner and studies it carefully, "someone, in the way.”

“Who?” Mike wonders.

“I think we have to give a warning to our new chef for… fowl play.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KFC marketing team, if you're reading this, please hire me.


	2. Tender wings of desire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you’re eating KFC while reading this please tweet or DM me @maichanTV because I love seeing stupid shit like that

“I thought you said you were making fried chicken for me?” Lena creases her eyebrows when she sees the whole raw chicken on the cutting board. The two of them are alone in the kitchen that afternoon, as the kitchen staff will only start to prepare for dinner a few hours later.

Kara smiles at the question. “I am. Hence, the chicken.”

“It’s raw…”

“An astute observation, Princess.”

Lena rolls her eyes at the nickname but she secretly likes it, and turns her worry at the raw chicken again, “I don’t know how to cut a chicken.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll cut it for you. I can cut a chicken blindfold.”

“I don’t believe you.”

Kara opens one of the drawers to grab a long towel and hands the cloth to Lena, “Tie me up.”

“What?” Lena smiles nervously at the request.

“Blindfold me,” Kara repeats the request again.

Lena takes the cloth and puts it on her own eyes first, making sure the towel isn’t see through. Kara snorts at the gesture and turns around so Lena could blindfold her eyes.

After Lena wraps the towel around Kara’s head and over her eyes, she ties a double knot behind it and makes sure it’s secure. Then, she guides Kara by her shoulders and turns her around to face the table, waving her hands wildly in front of Kara's face to make sure Kara couldn’t see her.

“You know that I can  _ feel _ you waving your hands, right? Hand me the knife,” Kara says and Lena carefully hands Kara the knife making sure Kara gets a hold of the handle, their hands brushes each other momentarily and Lena’s heart skips at the touch. 

Kara blindly studies the chicken in her left hand, and touches the chicken lightly with the knife in her right. Not yet cutting, but just making sure she has the blade ready to slice at the right parts. Lena watches intensely, eyes concentrating on Kara’s hands.

“Two drums, two thighs, two wings, two breasts, one bone,” Kara says as her left hand strokes the chicken.

“Be careful!” Lena cries out all of a sudden, concerned when she sees Kara about to slice the chicken using the knife that is dangerously close to her fingers.

Instead of a reply, Kara just smiles and proceeds to cut the chicken. Lena watches as Kara swiftly makes a cut between the thighs, pops the joint, and cuts off the chicken clean. Using her left hand to feel the knuckle between the thigh and the drum, she makes another cut and Lena winces at the action as Kara was quick, too quick that it makes it seem that she almost cuts her fingers at times. She makes the same cut on the other side of the chicken and within seconds there’s already two thighs and two drumsticks on the cutting board. Kara continues to make tiny cuts on the wings and snap it off in a quick motion. Two wings done. When there’s only the middle part of the chicken left on the cutting board, Kara slows down and carefully feels the bones as she makes cautious cuts through the meat. 

In less than a minute, there’s 9 chicken parts on the cutting board and a blindfolded smug Kara looking at Lena.

Lena takes a step forward and takes off Kara’s blindfold for her. “Showoff.”

Kara just laughs at Lena’s reply and washes her hands. She looks over at Lena, “Come over, wash your hands, you can help with the batter.”

Lena kindly obliges and comes over to the kitchen sink to wash her hands as well. But not before commenting, “You know, when you said you’ll be making me fried chickens again, I thought I would just come down here and eat. Not doing all the hard work.”

“Doing all the hard work makes the meal even more delicious, Princess.”

Lena smiles again at the nickname. She could get used to this. “Okay, Colonel.”

Kara takes out a large bowl and starts pouring a white liquid into it.

“Is that milk?”

“Buttermilk, it’s thicker than milk, but not as thick as cream. Perfect as batter,” Kara explains and grabs a few eggs and cracks it in the same bowl, “buttermilk and eggs. Easy, right?”

“Is this part of the secret ingredient?”

“My secret ingredients are my 11 herbs and spices,” Kara says as she takes a whisk and whisks the liquid until they combine.

“And no one knows what they are?”

“Well, they’re everyday ingredients that stand on everyone’s shelves, but the combination of the herbs and spices are what makes it special. Here,” Kara passes the bowl to Lena.

“Grab the chicken and soak it in here,” Kara instructs further.

Lena grabs the chicken, or pinch it rather, as she picks up a wing with just her thumb and index finger and puts it into the bowl.

Kara shakes her head and smiles. She grabs a tong and hands it to Lena. After Lena finishes putting in all the chicken parts into the bowl she hands the tong back to Kara.

“Now get in there and really soak the chicken.”

“What?”

“That’s why I asked you to wash your hands. Use them and really get in there, rub the chicken around. Make sure they're covered in batter.”

Against her better instincts, Lena puts both her hands into the bowl and winces. She could feel all the different chicken parts just sloshing around in the bowl. 

Kara laughs heartily when she sees Lena’s face.

“Why are you making a face?” she asks as she keeps on laughing.

“This feels disgusting. I don’t want to eat this.”

“You’ll change your mind when it’s cooked,” Kara smiles and takes a wild strand of Lena’s hair and tucked it behind her ears. Lena freezes and stares at Kara.

“Sorry, your hair was in the way,” Kara explains as she pulls her hands away from Lena’s face.

“No, it’s… thank you. I forgot to tie it up.”

Kara takes a chef’s hat on the kitchen island and places it on Lena’s head, “How’s that?”

Lena smiles and nods while she tries to ignore the rapid beating of her heart. She’s not really sure why her heart is racing as well. Having Kara tucking her hair back while her hands are in a bowl of batter with raw chickens was not on her bingo card this morning. She continues with what she was doing earlier and complains, “How long do I have to do this?”

“A few more minutes, are you really soaking it in?”

“I don’t know what you mean! Am I not doing that?”

Kara approaches Lena and stands behind her, “May I?”

Lena nods and Kara’s hands reach into the bowl, touching Lena’s hands and guiding her fingers to rub the chicken parts. When Kara starts talking, Lena gets acutely aware how close they are because Kara’s lips are rubbing gently against her ears.

“Like this, make sure every part of the chicken is covered,” Kara whispers slowly as she guides Lena’s hands inside the bowl. Lena’s heart beats even faster because having Kara this close to her, guiding her hands to rub raw chickens in batter is DEFINITELY not on her bingo cards that morning.

They continue to rub the chicken together until Kara’s hands stop moving and Lena stops as well. The air in the kitchen stood still as the only sound that could be heard was their heavy breathing and the feel of Kara’s hands on Lena’s as they took a pause in their moist activity. 

Lena turns around slowly, their face so close to each other and their lips are just a fingertip away from one another.

“I think… I think we’re good,” Kara gulps as she removes her hand and takes a step back. Without another word, she goes straight to the kitchen sink to wash her hand.

Lena follows her quietly and washes in the sink next to her. It was as if any sudden words would break the tension between them, both girls didn’t dare to say anything. Kara takes out the pieces of chicken from the bowl with a tong and puts it on a rack. She cleans the area as she goes and Lena just watches from the side, leaning on the kitchen counter. Then, Kara takes out a bag of flour and a jar of herbs and spices.

“Is that?” Lena breaks the silence.

Kara nods and holds up the jar, “My secret recipe.”

She opens the jar and lets Lena take a whiff. The aromatic blend of herbs and spices triggered a release of dopamine throughout Lena’s senses, like she receives a hug in the form of a smell. She opens up her eyes to see Kara smiling back at her, still holding the jar to her face.

“It… it smells good,” Lena comments.

“Taste even better,” Kara says as she pours half the jar to mix it with the flour.

Using her hands, Kara takes the pieces of chicken from the rack and rolls it around the flour mixture to coat them. She makes sure every inch of the chicken is covered in her secret recipe.

“What’s your favorite part?” Kara asks out of the blue.

“Pardon?”

“Chicken parts. I love wings. What’s yours?”

“I’ve… never thought of a favorite part.”

“Well, there's wings, drumsticks, thighs…" Kara looks at Lena, "and breasts."

"What's the difference? They're all chickens."

"Well, breasts have the most meat," Kara starts explaining, her hand still rolling the chickens in the flour mixture, "but it's the least flavorful of the parts. And nowhere as crispy. The thighs have less meat, but it has more skin making it more flavorful. The drumsticks make it easy to eat. There's something primal about grabbing a piece of drumsticks and biting into it. It also has more dark meat, but if you're not careful, you can cook a drumstick dry."

As Kara rolls her last piece of chicken into the flour, she lifts it up and shows Lena, "and lastly you have wings."

"Why is it your favorite?"

"It has the least meat, but the meat is the most tender and flavorful. The herbs and spices cover every part of the bone and it's so satisfying to eat wings and have the meat slide off the bones."

Lena smiles as Kara keeps her eyes at the uncooked chicken part while she explains her love for wings.

"I think wings are my favorite too," Lena agrees after Kara finishes her soliloquy.

Kara drops the chicken into the preheated deep fryer and cleans the kitchen area while she waits for the chicken to cook. 

"Do you need any help?" Lena offers as she watches Kara.

"It's okay, I’ll make some sides while the chickens cook. Here," Kara passes the timer to Lena, "you can tell me when it dings."

"Okay."

After Kara finishes with the cleaning, she takes out some vegetables and starts chopping the cabbages. Lena just watches at how deftly Kara is handling the knife and how quick and clean her movement is in the kitchen. Within minutes, there's already a bowl of coleslaw on the table. It was at this moment Lena realizes Kara could have just cooked the fried chicken without her around and would make a better and faster progress at it, and she wonders why Kara invites her in the first place. 

“Why am I here?” Lena decides to ask the question that’s been bothering her anyway.

“Sorry?” Kara looks up as she is preparing the plates.

“You work much faster without me around, I feel like I’m a bother.”

“You’re never a bother to me. Like I said, the food will taste even more delicious if you lend a hand at it.”

“All I did was rub the chicken in the batter.”

“The batter will make it better,” Kara laughs lightly at her terrible wordplay. 

Lena takes a step forward and asks Kara again, this time looking at her directly, “Why did you invite me to the kitchen, Colonel?”

_ Ding! _

The timer interrupts them and Kara shuffles to the deep fryer to take out the chickens and puts the pieces on the dryer rack. She hopes Lena would forget her question and takes out the mashed potatoes she prepared earlier.

"I don't need mashed potatoes," Lena pipes up when she sees Kara about to scoop some to put on the second plate.

"My fried chickens would taste even better paired with some heavy carbs and a side of coleslaw. Trust me."

Kara plates her fried chicken with a side of coleslaw and mashed potatoes with gravy and serves it to Lena. The plating wasn't anything fancy, in fact it looks quite simple, but it looks enticing to Lena. 

"KFC," Kara smiles as she pushes the plate to Lena.

Lena chuckles when she hears Kara using the name Lena gave her. Kara's Fried Chicken does sound marketable. Even the imagery of a thousand KFC franchises all over the world doesn't sound that absurd to Lena.

“Use your hands,” Kara reminds her.

Lena picks up the drumsticks with her hand and Kara grins. Lena can't remember the last time she ate something with her hands, as the Luthors take pride in the table manners. She takes a bite of the chicken, the crispy skin and tender meat blends exquisitely in her mouth. Maybe she was wrong, perhaps the drumstick is her favorite chicken part.

"This is actually even better than the one you made for dinner last week!" Lena exclaims as she takes another bite.

"It's because you helped."

Kara starts eating her chicken too as she watches Lena ravage the drumstick until there's only the bone left. Without a second thought, Lena starts licking her fingers. 

When she sees Kara has her eyes wide at her gesture, she apologizes, "Sorry, where's my manners?"

"No, it's just," Kara shakes her head and laughs, "your dad used to say that my chickens were finger lickin' good. Like father, like daughter."

"And here I thought I was being rude."

"Rude? No. If anything, that was sexy," Kara smiles but quickly drops it and panics, "I mean, it was, um, your fingers, no, I mean, um, I feel happy knowing you liked it so much."

Lena smiles slyly when she sees Kara's stutter. She dips her finger into the mashed potatoes and licks her finger again, more seductively this time.

"You didn't answer my question, Colonel," Lena asks.

Kara swallows heavily before replying, "What question?"

"Why am I here? Why did you call for me to come to the kitchen?"

Kara shifts her eyes and Lena could see she's nervously trying to come up with an answer. Lena keeps licking her finger, placing it between her teeth as she flirts, "Is it just to cook me foods that are finger lickin' good?"

"Lena, I've been looking all over for you."

Mike's voice acts like a barrier as Kara and Lena quickly jumps away from each other. Lena hides her greasy hands behind her back. Mike makes an appearance in the kitchen with a casual country club outfit with his sweater hanging around his shoulder, dressing like the world's biggest douche. 

"Mike, what are you doing here?"

"Mister Matthews, Sir," Kara greets Mike as well.

"Why are you in the kitchen? With the… cook?" Mike looks at Kara repugnantly, the idea of being in the kitchen with a staff member of the house is repulsive to him.

"I'm sorry, Mister Matthews. Prin… Miss Luthor requested for some fried chickens and I was making her some."

"I didn't ask you, chicken."

"Mike!"

"I fry chickens, but I'm not one," Kara stands her ground and Mike freezes at Kara's response. No one has ever opposed him like this.

"Pardon me, Miss Luthor. I will get the maid to serve all these up to your room later."

Without even acknowledging Mike, Kara excuses herself and leaves the situation before it gets too heated.

"Your kitchen staff is rude," Mike scoffs.

"I could say the same of you. What do you want?"

"Look, I've been thinking about what you said," Mike pleads with Lena, "and I get it. I understand now that I put you in a tough spot when I proposed. I want to ask you out on a date."

"It's too late, Mike. We're never going to be together and I'll never marry you."

"Then, how do you plan to save your family?"

Lena looks at Mike in bewilderment.

Mike laughs, a hearty evil laugh that irks Lena, "Oh come on, Lena. I'm not an idiot. Marrying me means I can save your estate. And keep hiring that chef that you love so much."

"You can stay here or meet me in the country club later for our date. Either way, I'm marrying you. You know it and I know it. So let's not kid ourselves."

Mike kisses Lena's cheek and Lena grimaces at the contact.

"See you later, Lena."

\--

"So, are you coming to the country club?" Querl asks from the other end of the line.

"No! His behavior today was unacceptable! But I don't know what to do!" 

Lena lies on her bed and sighs loudly.

"Well, I'm here if you want me to spy on him."

"Why are you at the country club? No, never mind. I know why," Lena chuckles, remembering that Querl's secret love is working there, "Say hi to Nia for me."

"So, tell me. How was the cooking session with the Colonel?"

Lena giggles at the question and Querl adds, "That good, huh?"

"I think I'm falling for her," Lena smiles and grabs a pillow to hug it tight.

"You've known her for a week, calm down."

"It's true! She's so smart, and beautiful, and talented. And ambitious! Did you know she wants to open up her own restaurant someday? And sell the chickens that she cooks with a secret recipe! I just… I want to be that someone who supports her dream."

"You just want someone that cooks for you."

"I helped today! We cooked chickens together. With a side of coleslaw and mashed potatoes."

"You? Mashed potatoes?"

"I know. I even ate it with my hands," Lena laughs.

"Okay, I take it all back. If you ate carbs like a barbarian you must really like her then."

"She calls me Princess," Lena giggles again. Querl just smiles hearing his best friends sounding like a high school girl in love.

"An apt nickname."

"Shut up," Lena laughs, "okay, go. Your Nia is waiting for you. I'm going for a shower, I feel so greasy after all that cooking and talking to Mike."

"Bye, Princess," Querl teases Lena and Lena teases him right back, "Bye, Brainy."

Lena hangs up and jumps into the shower. Her bedroom door opens so slightly to see that Lillian overhead the whole conversation. When the maid sees that Lillian is by the door, she greets her.

"Mrs. Luthor."

"What is this?" Lillian points to the food tray the maid is carrying.

"Chef Danvers sends it up for Miss Luthor, says she requested for it."

"Give it to me, I'll put it in her room."

"Yes, Mrs. Luthor," the maid obliges and passes Lillian the tray.

When Lillian walks into Lena's room with the food tray, she puts it on her table and lifts up the food cover. She sees a plate of 2 pieces of chicken, with a side of coleslaw and mashed potatoes. She also sees the note underneath the plate. She picks it up and reads it.

_ For my Princess. I invited you to the kitchen because I just love being around you. I love your presence, your smile and your warmth. Let’s cook more chicken together.  _

Lillian crumples the note up angrily and storms out the room.

\--

Mike drinks the scotch in a haste manner as he looks back yet again at the door. Still no sign of Lena. He gestures for another drink to the bartender and a stray hand caresses his shoulders.

"Le… Lillian," Mike cries out in surprise.

"She's not coming," Lillian says as she takes a seat at the bar and orders a drink for herself. 

"Your plan is not working," Mike huffs.

"It will. It's this new chef. Seducing her with hopes and dreams of a secret recipe. You have to get rid of her."

"Screw this new chef, Lillian. I don't care about Lena!"

Lillian looks warily at her surroundings when Mike raises his voice, "Mike, there’s people here."

"Don't you remember our long weekend together in Vermont?" Mike grabs Lillian's hand and brings it to his cheek, closing his eyes as he remembers their passionate affair.

"Of course I do, my love. Marry Lena, and we can have more long weekends together."

"I want to grab you and kiss you right now."

"Not here."

Lillian guides Mike's hand and brings them to a more secluded hallway in the country club, away from other people's view. When Mike kisses Lillian, they hear a loud crashing of a vase hitting the floor, and Querl Dox Jr. looking back at them with panic in his eyes and overall disgust on his face at the public display of affection he just saw.

Querl starts to run but is hit on the back of his head with a stray golf club by Mike, and he faints and falls down to the floor. 

The last thing he sees is Mike looking down on him and Lillian saying, “Take care of this.”

\--

Kara writes down tomorrow's menu on a piece of paper as she overlooks the whole kitchen staff doing prep for dinner. When she sees Mike walking into the kitchen, she straightens herself up. She hates his guts, but she still has her manners.

"Mister Matthews, can I help you with anything or are you here to insult me again?"

Well, some of her manners.

"What are you writing there, Chef Danvers? Your secret recipe?"

"You… how do you… who…"

"I've known Lena since I was 5. You've known her for a week. Do you really think she would fall for you?" Mike says with a smirk.

Kara looks like she's on the verge of tears but she tries hard not to let them fall. Not in front of this asshole at least.

"You must not have heard. She has agreed to marry me. And since she told me about your dreams with this stupid recipe, I'm here to compensate for your troubles."

"What are you talking about?"

Mike gives Kara a cheque that is addressed to her with the amount of 500 thousand dollars.

"That's enough to open your own restaurant, right? I expect you to be gone by tomorrow. Forget about Lena. She will save the Luthor estate, and you will have your own restaurant. Everyone's happy."

Wrong. Kara was sure she wouldn’t be happy without Lena by her side. And especially if Lena marries this douchebag in front of her.

Mike interrupts her thoughts and snaps his finger in front of her face, "Listen, chicken chef. Gone. By tomorrow."

Kara stares at the cheque. She could work a lifetime and would probably never get this kind of money. She’s still trying to get over the hurt at the fact that Lena told Mike about her secret recipe. Perhaps her Princess is not who Kara thinks she is.

“Vasquez,” she calls out to her assistant. 

When Vasquez comes over, Kara takes off her chef’s hat and passes it to her, “You’re in charge now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry i put the idea of Lillian and Mike into your head, blame KFC


End file.
